Conventionally, an image recording/reproducing device is proposed, the device creating and recording a film list including a film header and a plurality of pieces of photograph information, and in addition to the film list, an album list indicating results of classification of the photograph information (result of classification using accompanied information related to images), reading out the album list during album reproduction, and reading out corresponding image information from the film list based on the album list to display the album (Patent Literature 1).
A video imaging/recording device is also proposed, the device grouping image data including location information, such as GPS information, based on location information, adding the grouping information (such as names of places) to the header of the image data, and thereby being capable of reducing labor hour of the user managing the image data (Patent Literature 2).
Furthermore, an image processing device is proposed, the device capable of recognizing a face in a photographed image, determining whether the person is a registered person registered in advance, and if the face is registered, recording the photographed image in a recording folder classified by the registered persons (Patent Literature 3).